elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer (Oblivion)/Archive 1
So where are the good Necromancers? I understand the necromancy is a frowned upon art and an illegal one in Vvardenfell, at least. It makes sense: the exhuming and descrating the dead is disrespectful and in Vvardenfell they entomb their ancestors, though those ancestors seem to still haunt their own tombs in order to protect them. But why does this necessarily mean that those who practice it are evil? With powerful necromancy a mage could be in battle and reanimate the corpses of vanquished enemies to bolster their own ranks for a short time. How many soldiers would disagree with that? Well, the art is illegal for a reason. Most all of the Necromancers are evil because Necromancy is evil. It's called a dark art for a reason. The more you use Necromancy, the more it consumes you. Sure, some super powerful mage could possibly resist the evil temptations, but no one really wants to risk it, not to mention that it's against the law, and mages would get kicked out of the guild if they tried to go public with their 'positive necromancy' beliefs. Mbjones90 (talk) 06:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) what if they were to not tell anyone but go where reinforcements were needed by the military (army) and say "I will help you in this fight if you tell no one how you managed to win." and if the army accepts they use the bodies of the dead enemies against the opponents. I have always haved been intreged and loved the art of necromancy it's just cool even though it may be a issue of a moral deilluma. This is starting to get into a "what if..." conversation. If you were in a losing army, and all of a sudden a mage strolls up and kills half of your enemies, then resurrects them and has them kill the rest of you enemies, that would probably be something people would hear about. I don't care how nice he asks, preforming something that illegal in front of hundreds of people, it's not going to be kept a secret, that would be impossible. The reason it's illegal is because of the corrupting power of the art its self and because of the thought that no one else wants to be mutilated when they die so that a necromancer can practice has skills. Regardless, it's still illegal, and if one were to do this in Cyrodiil and get caught by the mage's guild, they'd be in a world of trouble. Mbjones90 (talk) 17:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) now you say if the guild were to find out then you'd be in big trouble how if they try to aperhend him how would they do it if he could just bring things that died long ago where he is at the moment(which is possible as animals and people die everywhere) the mages guild people that are trying to aprehend him wouldn't stand a chance. and i don't care how illegal it is it is an awesome type of magic. people say it's bad yada yada yada etc. etc. etc. but would you rather have a (just proposing) blood mage or a necromancer? personally i'd choose the necromancer, as they can't control you using your blood. The King of Worms was confronted and killed during the course of the Mage's Guild quests, and he was one of the most powerful necromancers ever. True, it was just part of the game, but it is the cannon ending to the Mage's Guild quests. He resurrected an army, and one by one, they were killed by the Hero of Kvatch/Champion of Cyrodiil. It would be no problem for a high-ranking mage to wipe the floor with any other up-and-coming necromancer, or even getting the entire mage's guild in on the fight. Saying that one necromancer with the power to make an army can't be killed isn't possible. Mannimarco (the king of worms), due to the event called the warp in the west, literally made himself into a god, so the fact that he and his army were defeated by one individual makes the 'uber-necromancer' not an easy argument to stand by, in my opinion. If one were to give into a dark art, they are ultimately doomed, because every person that gives into a dark art is a slave to that art, and though they gain power, they always lose to a determined champion of good. The 'good' forms of magic are just better, less corrupt. Not to mention, if you don't have a body to resurrect, necromancy is useless. As for my preference, if I were evil, I'd just be a lich and sit in a cave for a thousand years, honing my skills in every art, rather than declare war on something before I'm ready (like every other main bad guy does). Mbjones90 (talk) 20:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I would love to see the Staff of Worms make a return in the future. Perhaps in a future Weapons Content DLC update?Idk000000 (talk) 19:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, in other games as a Necromancer, you can call forth undead from the ground as people are buried underground. Kinda makes me wonder why there's a spell that requires a dead body above ground just to use. I mean I know it would be kind of over-powered but perhaps Bethesda could have limited it if they had made it that way.Idk000000 (talk) 19:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Page Splitting I would have to say I am against the idea of splitting the page. Just seems it would make it that much more confusing then.Idk000000 (talk) 01:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Most of the information here seamlessly flows between Skyrim and Oblivion, with a heavy emphasis on Oblivion. I think we need to have separate articles for each game, and up a here. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I think that the page about Necromancer should be split in two. One for Oblivion, where it says things about them and where they hide out and one for Skyrim about what they wield and where they hide. It will make it much easier to find out information on the page about necromancers in the games. Julian Viktor Andreassen (talk) 15:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think the page should be split, because the difference between Skyrim and Oblivion Necros is huge. For example, Necromancy cannot create a skeleton from nothing anymore, there are no spells to drain attributes, and the zombie is extremely different from Oblivion. Instead of a summoned creature from what must have been a plane of dead people, zombies are now reanimated corpses and cannot be created without a corpse.Sneak+stab (talk) 16:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab Just wanted to confirm the Necromancer/ChickenNest thing. I found a necromancer in the wild (it was near a town and up on a steep hill). I snuck up behind him, killed him, and then noticed he had 3 nests nearby and several chickens. It's been months but I remember something was weird about the chickens so I killed them. Maybe they were hostile? Damn I wish I remembered more. It's definitely there though.